


Caprice

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Shirts and dresses [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, Poison, Poisoning, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: One of their clients has invited Nero and Dante on a formal dance party with their plus one.





	Caprice

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I'm not giving the titles from different music genres to be diverse, it's just that nothing else really fits.
> 
> Also, Caprice is by Paganini.

After one of the recent jobs Nero was on together with Dante, the client was so satisfied with their work she invited them on a formal dancey party or something like that. His aunt (how the hell did that even happened, Nero doesn't want to know) joked how he must've charm the lady with his looks, because it certainly can't be his charming personality. Nero wanted to, at the time, stab Dante, but stopped himself because the client was barely ten meters behind them and she could and would definitely hear that particular… _ quality family bonding _ time. 

What's more important is that they could take a plus one, so that practically meant a date night with free food for him and Kyrie and the only downside is that Dante and Vergil are going to be there too. But it could be definitely worse, so Nero is not going to complain about that. Besides Kyrie encourages him to get to know his family better. And for some reason she really likes Dante and her fashion advices. 

Although Nero has to thank Dante, because Kyrie bought some really nice underwear… 

But that's beside the point now. 

Anyway, he's on that dance shit with Kyrie, she wears a light, very light pink dress with a white belt on her waist cut, the cloth is reaching down to her calf (old habits die hard and Kyrie is still a little shy when it comes to showing off her skin in public places), white heels are complementing the dress nicely, hair were made into a cute bun and her only jewellery is the necklace he gave her before the shit hit the fan a few years back in Fortuna. 

"Well, well, well, so you _ did _ come."

Oh sweet Savior he hoped Dante won't fish them out of the crowd nearly as fast. Though probably Nero should've expected that. 

She is wearing a dark blue dress, almost black in the shade, that reaches her ankles, which is surprising, until he sees the long cut that reaches to her tights. The dress was a tight fit from her hips up. 

Next to her, with an arm looped around Dante's waist Vergil is standing with a goblet with red wine. He's wearing black slacks, dark blue dress shirt matching Dante's dress and black tie. 

His father (it's still really weird to think about him in that way) was a man that takes no nonsense, that stomps hard on the ground and overall is a very reasonable human/demon hybrid, at least until jealousy and possessiveness kicks in. Then hell has no fury quite like Vergil and no logic of this world is able to convince him to stop, calm down and _ think _. 

And it always happens when someone tries to flirt or even touch Dante. Vergil barely tolerates when either Nero or Kyrie hugs his aunt to greet her, so it's just better for other people to not do anything romantic of sorts to Dante. For their own continued good health and life. 

"Father."

"Nero. Kyrie."

"No hello to me? No 'how are you doing'? I'm hurt!"

"Shut the fuck up Dante."

"Kyrie, you need to wash his mouth with a soap because the things he says cuts my poor heart to pieces."

Kyrie giggles at her boyfriend's behaviour, hiding her lips behind a hand. 

She looks so cute like this. 

Then Nero looks back at Dante and… 

"I don't like how smug you look."

Vergil signs, as if he suffered a hundred years in some kind of hellish prison or just dealt with Dante's bullshit for too long. 

"She was finally able to smuggle a weapon on a formal occasion."

Nero looks over Dante but… no, he still doesn't know how. 

"Look at her heels again."

He does as his father says and… there seems to be a faint, barely there sense of something demonic in a nature. 

"If I can kill in normal heels, then what about when my heels are a devil arm? Huhuhuhu…"

"She was finally able to find an incubus who was willing to take a form of those shoes and she's taking them _ everywhere _ now."

"You're just sore that you still didn't find a way to smuggle Yamato without resorting to tattooed seals that would take up half of your body."

Vergil doesn't answer and very carefully isn't looking at his sister. 

How it came that those two dumbasses are his family, he will never know. 

(Nevermind that Nero is a dumbass on his own right.)

A few hours in that whole thing and Nero finds the music is… boring for him, to be honest. He prefers it to be more lively. And heavier. But Kyrie likes it well enough, so he's not gonna complain. And they're nice for slow dances. 

He looks over to his father and aunt. 

Dante doesn't look too well — she seems pretty tired, her breathing is shorter and slower, as if she just sprinted from Devil May Cry to this place and now tries to take deep breaths but can't really manage to do that, her cheeks are also more flushed and she's practically hanging on visibly concerned Vergil now. And when Vergil has showed any other emotions besides his normal resting bitch face… 

Something is clearly wrong. 

Nero comes to Vergil and Dante. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know" and isn't that just scary? "She was well when we took off from Devil May Cry and she didn't eat anything here, she doesn't like eating in places where she doesn't know the staff and the owner of the establishment, she just drank some wine… Wine. She _ drank _ wine."

"What? Why is that relevant?"

"It's easy enough to hide poison in food and drinkable liquids Nero. I'm taking her to the bathroom."

He scoops Dante in his arms and does what he just said he would, Nero is following him closely and Kyrie is trailing them both. 

Vergil stands at the corner furthest from the door, as if he was worried someone can attack them and he wants every advantage he can muster in a hostile territory. He unbuttons his cuff, bites down the wrists hard enough to make it bleed and holds it to Dante's mouth. 

"The blood can fasten the healing time for her, especially mine as it's a mix of human and devil's blood. The poison won't kill her or anything, but she still feels the effects of it. The person that contaminated her drink better beware, because when I find them…"

"Only if I don't get 'em first, you mean" says Dante weakly, for a moment stopping from drinking and she takes another big sip before Vergil has a chance to chastise her. "'m good on blood now, 's enough."

Vergil looks as if he was going to argue with this, but Dante shoots him such a look that he didn't tell anything and just lets her do whatever she wants. 

She really has him wrapped around her little finger. Good thing Nero is not like that with Kyrie. 

(It's a lie.)

The twins decided (there was really no other choice) to come back to Devil May Cry. Dante swears she'll never drink from unchecked source ever again. She also asked Nero to get her a cd with today's footage from the control room, because apparently this place had cameras and she wants to get the bastard who thinks of themselves to be a hot shit and can poison perfectly normal alcohol. 

Really, the things he does for his family. 

If he gets caught, Nero will throw them under the bus. 

(He did not, if fact, get caught and he gave that cd to Dante, because he's afraid that if he gives it to Vergil, the culprit won't be alive and he'll hear from the news reports about how a white haired man got arrested for cruel murder. There's just higher possibility that the person will stay alive. And Dante at least can hide her tracks.

As she once said to Kyrie, she goes to the prison only of she wants to. 

Nero really doesn't want to know.

But he _ does _ hear about a murder happening a week later, but the culprit is unknown. And police also found some… illegal things in the apartment.

Dante swears up and down she's got nothing to do with this. Nero knows she's lying.

What a family he's got. He wouldn't exchange them for anything else.)

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09) where I sometimes scream into the void.


End file.
